Dance With Me
by KlarolineMyMokingjay
Summary: In 4x07 Caroline and Klaus Dance at The Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, They also have a rather intimate Conversation. Klaroline, Slightly OOC. NO COPYRIGHTS INTENDED. One-Shot.


**Dance with me. **

**Caroline's point of veiw**

The pageant was in full swing; people were drinking, dancing and talking. I walk around making sure everything is in order, I walk over to the musicians and demand them to play a more up beat tune as it is not a freaking funeral. I feel a presence behind me; I quickly spin around and see Klaus with an un-mistakable grin on his face. "And how am I doing?" he asks me. He looks perfect, his suit, his hair everything about him is perfect. "You're…Perfect. Which is so beyond annoying, I can't even look at you." I glance over him one more time before looking away; I see Hayley and Tyler practically having sex on the dance floor to a hip hop song. He steps a little closer to me, "They didn't waste anytime did they?" I look at him, his face inches from mine. So close I can feel his breathing on my lips. "Lets just get today over with I can't stand being here watching him and were-slut." I say, he smiles "Come on love, lets get you a drink." He states grabbing hold of a bottle of champagne, and two glasses off of a tray that was passing by.

We walk over to a small gray bench and sit down, "Elena is taking Damon's side on everything!" I complain, "So being a Vampire has changed her?" he questions me. I nod "But being a vampire only amplifies who you are, it doesn't change you into a completely different person.", "Very peculiar" he says with a look of Wonder. "What's that look for?" I ask him, he smiles "I don't know, I guess it will make sense eventually, just hurry up and find the cure." He smiles his dimpled grin moving closer to me "I'm working on it.",

"would you ever take it?' I ask, I wonder.

"Now why would I want to cure myself of being the most powerful being on the planet hmm."

"So there was not one single moment in your life that you have ever wanted to be human?" I question

He doesn't answer my question but asks me "How about you? Life would be a lot easier, don't you miss the days of being.." he pauses pulling out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket he glances at the paper then continues, "chair of the mystic falls beautification committee and the director of the Policemen's yearly raffle?" huh, oh no he didn't, I try and grab for the piece of paper, "Is that my miss mystic falls application, where did you get that?", he doesn't answer my questions he just starts reading "'When I'm chosen I intend to redefine excellence ', Now im really enjoying your use of 'when' it is very confident" I smile "Mmmhmm" he chuckles before continuing "'and above all I promise to aspire inspire and perspire now', obviously, we found a shortage of words ending in spire" I smile widely "Hahaha yeah its very funny its hilarious" I giggle, he offer's me his hand, I take it as we walk back to the main house.

"I never answered your question, if I ever thought about being a human. Once, I was on a trek in the Andes, and a hummingbird flew up to me, and just hovered there staring at me. It's tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun ... And I thought, what a thing, you know, to have to work that hard every day, just to stay alive, to be constantly on the verge of the death, and how satisfying every day must be that it survived ... And that was the only time when I thought about being human." As his sentence finishes, we near the dance floor, a slow classical tune starts playing, Klaus looks at me "Would you like to dance with me?" he questions me, I nod my head, as he extends his hand towards me I take it in mine, I notice how warm his hands are, comforting, and how my hand fits in his perfectly. He leads me onto the dance floor, placing one hand on my waist and the other in my hand; we move slowly to the music, he pulls me closer, which causes a gasp to come out of my mouth.

I lean my head against his shoulder as he whispers in my ear "Your beautiful you know." I am about to say something before he interrupts me "Your everything I'm not and I guess that's what I fancy about you, Caroline." I step back so I can see his face, I have no words to say, no one has ever called me beautiful before, mostly sexy and hot but never beautiful ; me and Klaus still moving in a small circle, I place my hand on his cheek and say "Thank you, Nobody has ever called me beautiful before" he smiles before leaning in closer to me "I don't see why not" he than leans in closer his lips so close to mine, I look in his eyes, than glance back at his lips, I realise that I want this, I want to kiss him, so that's what I do, I lean in that last couple of centimetres and place my lips over his, his lips moved against mine as I do the same, I pull back look in his eyes and say "I've been wanting to do that for a while now." Klaus smiles, "So have I" it was a small sweet kiss but it was all i was ready to give at the moment. The song finished and I turned away from Klaus, to see Elena with the biggest look of judgement on her face that I had ever seen.

I walk quickly over to her, "What was that?" she demands "what's going on" bonnie says as she shows up behind Elena with Stefan and Damon "Go on Caroline tell us please?" she says with a tone that must I say is really bitchy. "Hmm" she says "go on Caroline don't hesitate" I'm stunned "Elena I'm not hesitating I'm stunned, if you all must know, I kissed Klaus and no I'm not sorry, neither am I embarrassed I have wanted to do that for so damn long, it was sweet and short but oh so passionate, so don't you dare judge me Elena Gilbert, I just wanted to do something that revolved around my feelings not yours because lets face it its always about you, your quite possibly more worse than me, you have two Salvatore brothers fighting for you, your in love with both of them and one of them , tortured me, raped me and used me as his own personal blood bag all while compelling me to like him and to forget. and never have i ever received an apology" I take a deep breath than continue

"Do you know how that feels, no so don't, just because I may like the almighty Klaus Mikealson doesn't mean I don't care for you but I'm tired Elena, I'm tired of everyone dying and putting themselves in harms way for you, and I'm tired of being the little blonde distraction." I finish my rant and see all there shocked faces; I turn around and walk away.

"Caroline, Love" I hear Klaus's voice behind me as I glance at the ducklings , "Yeah?" I ask "So you like me now?" I giggle, I give him small kiss on the cheek, "One day, I will more than like you"

_**A/N I hope you all enjoyed this little oneshot about Klaroline, my first Klaroline story/oneshot posted so review and tell me what you think or even just drop a smiley face so I know you have read it and if you didn't like it tell me what you didn't like. By the way this starts in 4x07**_


End file.
